


The Edge of Glory

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock to the rescue!, Suicide Attempt, im not even sure where this came from, that dark place in my mind i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's death, John can't handle anything. The world is a cold dark place and he's rotting away. He's about to end it all when Sherlock texts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and bam! angst Drabble.
> 
> enjoy :)

There was a time when his voice was all I knew. There was a time when his face was the only one I could spot. There was a time when I knew the sound of bullets hitting a plaster wall. There was a time I saw heads in the fridge.

Now it's empty. The fridge lacking heads and fingers. The wall, still damaged from the bullets, receives no abuse anymore. The sound of laughter, deduction, and shouts of boredom gone. The face I had spent 2 years memorizing, turning into a fuzzy blur. 

Phones buzz only to see if I'm ok. To see if I'm any closer to the edge. The doorbell rings, only to let Mycroft or Lestrade in. Mrs. Huston worries about me. She makes me tea and scones every afternoon, until it basically becomes my diet. 

I know there's more to life then just sitting here rotting away. And he would want me to move on. But I can't. I'm stuck. It hurts to breathe and that gun looks friendlier and friendlier everyday. 

I finally crack. Mrs. Huston is at the neighbors. Mycroft is working late. Lestrade has a new case. No one is here to pull me off the edge that looks damn friendly. 

Before I can think about pulling the trigger, the doorbell rings and my phone buzzes.  
Put the gun down and open the door. I'm home. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> yay sherlock! comments appreciated!


End file.
